


an indulgence

by infinitehogs



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehogs/pseuds/infinitehogs
Summary: i’m too lazy for a summary so. this is basically just the mandalorian going out for a one night stand hook up and getting exactly that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	an indulgence

the mandalorian has a very stressful job. high risk but high reward makes for a very certain adrenaline rush on bounties, so there’s certainly no shortage of excitement.

of course, there are still certain needs to be attended to. most of the time, the mandalorian can deal with those needs himself, but sometimes, like tonight, he permits himself an indulgence. 

nameless strangers found on the streets on distant planets unnamed are what he chooses. it’s a no strings attached, one time thing for the mandalorian, and most of the time, that’s all it is to the others, too. 

there’s the small matter of not taking his helmet off either, but most don’t mind. all they’re looking for is a hole to fuck, and that’s what the mandalorian can give, so it goes over without complaint. 

that’s what he’s looking for tonight; a release of energy and a somewhat pleasant evening. 

there’s people on the streets that’ll do what the mandalorian wants for money, but he’s not that desperate. 

eventually he finds a man standing beside a bar with his arms crossed, staring at people going by. 

he’s older than the mandalorian, but then again, most of the mandalorian’s chosen partners are. contrary to most of his clients’ beliefs, he isn’t even past thirty years, making him quite young compared to others. 

the mandalorian makes his proposition to the man, and he seems very interested in the offer, even after the mandalorian explains that he isn’t willing to take the helmet off, or his shirt. 

the two make their way down the dirty alleyways, until they reach the inn above a rowdy bar. the mandalorian goes in first, and leads the man to his temporary residence. 

before they walk into the room, though, the mandalorian pauses. 

“one last thing.” he says. “i have a cunt. does it bother you?” 

the man shakes his head, trying to look nonchalant, but fails. the mandalorian can already see the desire in his body, evident in the man’s pants. 

the mandalorian hopes the man is at least alright in bed. 

he rifles through his bag, then passes the man a pill bottle for protection. it’s an extra precaution, but it still is necessary to the mandalorian. 

the man stares at him, impatient. he isn’t bad looking at all, some might even say he’s handsome. 

“you can start. I’ll be out in a minute.” the mandalorian states. 

he walks into the tiny bathroom, and begins stripping off his many layers. eventually, there’s just a sheer shirt left. 

the mandalorian trails a finger down to his cunt, and gently presses a finger in, before taking it out. he’s wet enough, that’s for sure, and the man can finger him open, anyway. 

he steps out of the bathroom, and stills for a moment when he sees the man’s cock. it’s big, bigger than the mandalorian normally prefers.

normally, the mandalorian doesn’t need much preparation, but this time will definitely require some extra time. 

his mouth is dry when he goes to the bed and sits down, spreading his legs. 

“can i touch?” the man asks. 

the mandalorian nods, breathing uneven. the man scoots closer and finally, presses the tip of his middle finger in. 

the mandalorian suppresses a gasp, because even the man’s fingers are thick. the man keeps teasing with just the first knuckle rubbing and bending, until the mandalorian groans for him to hurry up. 

he thinks he may have made a mistake when the man’s gaze turns predatory, and before he can react, the man’s shoving two fingers into the mandalorian. 

there’s pain first, the sharp ache of bring too stretched, but then there’s pleasure. 

the man groans, one hand working himself hard. “you’re so tight,” he grins. “ it’ll be like popping the cherry if you can’t even take two of my fingers well.” 

the mandalorian doesn’t react, but the man’s speeding up now, fingers pumping in and out while scissoring and stretching. 

then there’s only the slick, wet sounds of the mandalorian’s cock, and the man’s groans. 

just as the mandalorian is starting to adjust to the girth of the man’s fingers, he grins and pins the mandalorian’s legs down, and without warning, a third finger joins in. 

the mandalorian does whimper a little then, because it hurts so much, but it feels just as good. 

this continues on for minute after minute, until the mandalorian can comfortably fit four fingers, and the man slides his fingers carefully out.

his cock is fully hard now, red and wanting. the man glances over and asks, “can you bend over the bed?” 

the mandalorian doesn’t respond, but he does comply, resting his elbows on the mattress. 

there’s the nudge of the head against him, and he waits, until the man slowly starts pressing in. and it hurts, more than the mandalorian thought would be possible with all the preparation. 

it burns and aches but the man keeps going, and soon his hips are flush against the mandalorian’s. 

the man waits awhile, stilling enough for the mandalorian to adjust. then he starts rolling his hips slowly. 

and it feels _good,_ pleasure curling its way up his spine. there was way too much buildup for the mandalorian nor the man to last long, but he’ll enjoy the feeling of getting fucked again. 

the man’s thrusts are mostly slow and deep, but after a couple minutes he starts to speed up, thrusting erratically and hard. the mandalorian takes it as a sign that the man will finish, and rubs his hand against his cunt faster and faster, until he climaxes. 

his body shudders and it feels like waves are crashing over him, of pure pleasure and bliss. once the high has come down though, the man’s cock moving in and out feels rough against his oversensitive cunt, but he endures it until the man finally comes. 

the mandalorian grimaces at the feeling of come dribbling out of him as the man pulls out. all he wants to do now is get some sleep, but he still has to see the man off. 

he sits up, still naked from the waist up, and watches the man redress. 

“thanks for the fuck,” the man grins. “been a while.”

the mandalorian nods, and after the man leaves, he locks the door and lays back. in the morning, when the sheets stick to his skin he’ll regret it, but until then, he’ll sleep soundly for the first time in weeks.


End file.
